


Mujer

by Druidess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roughness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druidess/pseuds/Druidess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuestro chico malo favorito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mujer

Hacía casi un año que el super humano había sido capturado y puesto nuevamente en suspensión criogénica. Desde ése entonces, lo único que ocupaba la cabeza de la Primer Oficial Enfermera Ara O´Neil, era cómo ayudarlo a escapar. De continuar y ejecutar con éxito su plan, lo único que le esperaba si era descubierta era la pena capital por alta traición. Pero Khan Noonien Singh había absorbido de tal manera su voluntad y buen juicio que a la enfermera le importaba poco y nada tirar su carrera por la borda e incluso arriesgar su propia vida con tal de liberarlo. Ni los años al servicio para la Flota Estelar ni el reconocimiento de sus superiores por su capacidad o todos los buenos amigos que había hecho a bordo de la USS Enterprise podían competir con los sentimientos que se despertaron en O´Neil la primera vez que vio a Khan. Sólo bastó la fugaz mirada que él le lanzó cuando fue ingresado a la enfermería por orden del Capitán Kirk para olvidar por completo sus votos de lealtad a la Flota. Sintió que esos ojos de hielo la quemaban viva.  

Fue gracias a su desempeño dentro de la Enterprise durante el incidente con Khan lo que puso a O´Neil en los primeros lugares en la lista de opciones para conformar el grupo médico que ahora monitoreaba a los 73 prisioneros criogenizados. Cuando le anunciaron que era una de las elegidas para cuidar del terrorista y su tripulación, O´Neil bailó de alegría en la intimidad de su departamento. Formado por diez de los miembros más destacados que habían estado a cargo del Dr Leonard McCoy a bordo de la Enterprise, el grupo de enfermeros seleccionados para la labor fue sometido a un veloz entrenamiento. La ubicación de las instalaciones donde las cápsulas estarían almacenadas era información tan confidencial que ni O´Neil ni sus nueve compañeros la supieron hasta el día en que la nave que los transportó despegó hacia el planetoide elegido como base. Para O´Neil, el puesto que había ganado era LA señal que necesitaba para dejar de lado cualquier vacilación y poner en marcha sus planes.

 

 

Luego de exprimirse el cerebro descartando una estrategia tras otra, O´Neil concluyó que el teletransportador portátil, diseñado por el mismo Khan, era la única opción para la huida. Luego de haber sido recuperado de los restos de la nave con la cual Khan atacó el Centro de Reuniones del Alto Mando, se decidió que el dispositivo también fuera aislado y llevado a un laboratorio cercano a la bodega donde se almacenaban las cápsulas criogénicas, para ser estudiado. Los especialistas ya habían podido replicarlo en prototipos de fabricación propia. A O´Neil sólo le bastó con coquetear un par de veces con Lon Reachen, uno de los técnicos encargados de los archivos que contenían los detalles técnicos del transportador para que el iluso le soltara detalles sobre su funcionamiento y, lo más importante, para conocer que el aparato aún conservaba grabadas en su memoria las coordenadas del último destino de Khan luego del ataque: su guarida en Kronos.  

O´Neil pasó los próximos seis meses, literalmente, brillando en su puesto. Era un ejemplo de capacidad y proactividad y superaba con creces el desempeño de todos sus colegas. Incluso llegó a sus oídos el rumor de que podrían premiarla por haberse convertido en una de las oficiales más eficientes de las cuales la Flota Estelar tuviese registro. Lo que nadie sospechaba era que durante esos seis meses la misma enfermera a la que todos alababan por su dedicación había estado llevando a cabo el más asombroso trabajo de inteligencia que una persona sin experiencia y trabajando en solitario pudiera realizar. Durante ese tiempo O´Neil descubrió talentos que nunca supo que tenía: mentía, inventaba y fingía sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Así y todo era lo suficientemente cuidadosa de seguir manteniendo su imagen intachable para que nada se saliera de curso. O´Neil también continuó alimentando las ilusiones románticas del pobre Lon, quien al final se convertiría en la llave hacia la libertad para ella y para Khan.

 

 

La idea que Reachen tenía en mente para terminar la cena íntima con O´Neil en su departamento la noche del escape fue bastante diferente a lo que sucedió en realidad ¿Hay algo más conveniente que tener acceso a una farmacia cuando una necesita dopar a un pretendiente indeseable pero conveniente? Luego de unos mariscos que no disfrutó y una charla sobre cosas que jamás sucederían, O´Neil se vio obligada a someterse a una no menos insatisfactoria sesión de besos para que la Edoketamina que colocó en la última copa de vino que bebió Lon hiciera efecto. Cuando su víctima de amor estuvo completamente sedada, O´Neil procedió a revisar toda la casa en busca del pase electrónico con el cual tendría acceso a la bóveda que contenía el transportador portátil; hubo un sólo detalle que le puso los nervios de punta y era el hecho de que además de la tarjeta, para ingresar a las instalaciones se necesitaba la confirmación dactilar del personal autorizado. Pero su profesión le volvía a jugar a favor. Luego de hallar el pase y recoger uno de los uniformes de laboratorio de Lon, O´Neil procedió a extraer de su cartera un kit de cirugía para resolver el tema de las huellas digitales antes de que pasara el efecto de la Edoketamina. Reachen debió agradecer que aún no hubieran instalado el sistema de identificación retinal…

Luego vendría la parte decisiva del plan. El escabullirse dentro del laboratorio fue relativamente sencillo para O´Neil; ese sector de las instalaciones no era considerado de alta prioridad por tanto la seguridad durante la noche era mínima. La enfermera procedió entonces a disfrazarse con el uniforme del Reachen, evitar al único guardia que recorría el laboratorio y parecer lo más masculina posible para las cámaras sensibles al ADN no autorizado que registrarían su imagen para la posteridad. Esas cámaras tenían un solo defecto: dispararían una alarma que sería recibida en una centralita ubicada en los cuarteles generales de la Flota Estelar lo que le daría una preciosa ventana de tiempo. Luego de trasponer 2 niveles de seguridad y alcanzar finalmente la bóveda, la mujer utilizó un dispositivo de base algorítmica que consiguió en el mercado negro para poder descifrar los 5 códigos de 4 dígitos que componían la clave de la caja fuerte que resguardaba al transportador portátil original y a sus hermanos prototípicos. Cuando hubo accedido a la bóveda, O´Neil extrajo del modelo original las coordenadas hacia Kronos y colocó uno de los transportadores nuevos dentro del bolso que llevaba consigo. Tan sigilosa como había ingresado en el laboratorio, la enfermera escapó del lugar y se perdió veloz en la noche para llegar cuanto antes al final de su itinerario.

 

 

Esa noche la guardia estaba a cargo de Denia Galen, una colega con la cual O´Neil había entablado una sincera relación de amistad. Denia le debía una a O´Neil y esta noche ella estaría en todo su derecho de cobrarle el favor ¿El anzuelo? Una llamada histérica. Algo salió mal durante la cita, Lon se había puesto más intenso de lo que ella esperaba. _Sólo tú puedes ayudarme Denia, por favor ¡Ven rápido!_  Galen no pudo rehusarse, ni siquiera conociendo el riesgo que implicaba para su trabajo el abandonar su puesto para ir en auxilio de quien se había vuelto su mejor amiga. Galen nunca encontraría a O´Neil en el lugar que ésta le había indicado por intercomunicador ya que en cambio se hallaba escondida en las afueras de la bodega-prisión, atenta a la salida de su colega. Cuando O´Neil la vio atravesar la puerta principal, corrió hacia el edificio, esforzándose por quedar lejos del alcance de las cámaras de seguridad que coronaban la entrada del depósito. Una vez allí buscó y se vistió con uno de sus uniformes de repuesto y acto seguido, usando su propia identificación, ingresó la contraseña y los inmensos portones corredizos de la bodega cedieron ante ella. La cápsula de Khan se ubicaba al fondo del lugar. A la enfermera le pareció una eternidad hasta que llegó hasta ella ¿Qué sucedería si a último momento la descubrían? Demasiado tarde para volver con ese mantra. Con manos temblorosas sacó del bolso el transportador y lo colocó sobre el criotubo, ingresó las coordenadas partida/destino y con una sonrisa de satisfacción miró una última vez a Khan durmiendo en su burbuja helada antes de que el aparato los hiciera desaparecer.

O´Neil nunca había experimentado la tele transportación. Al llegar a destino se sintió algo mareada y confundida. Cuando cayó en cuenta de dónde se hallaba, el horrendo páramo klingon donde estaba ahora parada le pareció el paisaje más hermoso que jamás hubiese visto y su entusiasmo se disparó a las nubes cuando comprobó que todo había llegado en perfectas condiciones. Los signos vitales de Khan eran inmejorables y el sistema de desplazamiento por levitación magnética de la cápsula estaba intacto, lo que le ayudó a O´Neil a poner a resguardo su tesoro. O´Neil miró a Khan con una mezcla casi imposible de ternura y lujuria antes de esconderlo lo mejor posible y poder así explorar los alrededores. No muy lejos del punto de arribo, la enfermera notó la entrada a una construcción algo tosca. Era una cueva, evidentemente mejorada por la mano del hombre. Cuando ingresó en ella supo en el acto quién había estado viviendo allí. Y planeando su ataque. Por dentro, la guarida de Khan era bastante diferente de lo que aparentaba desde el exterior: las paredes y el piso habían sido nivelados para ubicar apropiadamente las decenas de cajas conteniendo armamento, varias computadoras seguían encendidas gracias a un generador de energía eterna del cual la Flota tampoco tenía conocimiento. En un rincón había un armario con algo de ropa, un sistema de calefacción y sobre una gran mesa dormían muchos, muchísimos planos. La enfermera no perdió más tiempo y corrió a buscar Khan. Cuando volvió a entrar a la guarida con el criotubo notó algo que no había notado la primera vez. Una pequeña pantalla táctil le mostró cómo lo que parecía una entrada semi derruida se podía cerrar por completo. Era una puerta retráctil.  

 

 

Como si estuviese frente a una mesa repleta de manjares sólo para ella, O´Neil observó la crio-cápsula y se dispuso a despertar a Khan. Conocía de memoria la secuencia para hacerlo. Había tenido seis meses para aprendérsela de memoria. Con un suspiro fue ingresando lentamente los códigos de descongelamiento hasta que el indicador principal le confirmó que el proceso había iniciado. Ahora sólo restaba aguardar para que el cuerpo respondiera naturalmente y que el super humano al fin saliera de su letargo.     

 

 

O´Neil creyó escuchar al Capitán Kirk en sueños y se despertó dando un brinco en la silla donde se había quedado dormida esperando a que Khan despertara. Cuando se despabiló descubrió que él ya estaba de pie, frente a ella. Mirándola. Su torso, expuesto en todo su esplendor, ya que en la cápsula sólo llevaba un pantalón esterilizado de color blanco, se contraía levemente en espasmos, producto del estado criogenizado que lo abandonaba. Khan levantó sus manos y las observó como si fuera la primera vez que se las veía, estirando y contrayendo los dedos. O´Neil también temblaba. Estaba paralizada ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Explicarle lo sucedido? ¿Decirle quién era ella y por qué había hecho lo que había hecho? La enfermera trataba de elegir sus palabras cuando Khan se abalanzó con ferocidad sobre ella. La tomó por el cuello y la empujó contra la pared de roca con claras intenciones de ahorcarla. O´Neil jadeó con ojos desorbitados en busca de aire y al ver al criminal escudriñándole el rostro sin sentimiento alguno, el pavor se apoderó de ella. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse por la falta de oxigeno y empezó a aceptar la idea de que ésos eran sus últimos momentos de vida. De repente O´Neil sintió una gigantesca mano tomándola por debajo de la falda del uniforme y unos dedos helados abriéndose paso a través de su ropa interior. Oh,  mierda... Era tan extrañamente placentero no poder respirar y a la vez sentir el calor de la sangre pulsandole en el sexo, su ritmo cardíaco desbocado y la erección de Khan apoyándose contra su vientre. La expresión en el rostro de él era como de piedra. Como midiendo de manera exacta que O´Neil había llegado al límite de la asfixia, Khan por fin la soltó del cuello. Pero no la dejó ir del todo En los jadeos de ella se mezclaban la desesperación por respirar y la excitación provocada por aquellos dedos que seguían jugueteando con su clítoris. Hundiendose en ella. Profundo. _Por favor, más profundo_. De repente Khan retiró su mano. De un solo manotazo casi que desnudó por completo a O´Neil, desgarrándole el uniforme. Su gesto permanecía inmutable. Mareada y excitada, O´Neil decidió tomar las riendas. Metió la mano en el pantalón de él y quitándoselo se apoderó de aquello que sólo había podido imaginar durante todas esas rondas en las cuales monitoreaba sus signos vitales. Se arrodilló e introdujo en su boca el miembro completamente erecto de Khan. Mientras lo chupaba, lo observaba de vez en cuando para ver si provocaba en él algún cambio en su semblante. Pero nada sucedía. O´Neil saboreaba a Khan casi con devoción, succionando su pene en toda su extensión. La cual era bastante. Mientras gemía y aumentaba los movimientos de su boca O´Neil vio cómo las manos de él se tornaban lentamente en puños y al mirar una vez más hacia arriba notó por fin una mueca de indisimulable placer "Excelente trabajo, Enfermera O´Neil" pensó. Sin embargo Khan la interrumpió tomándola por los cabellos y levantándola nuevamente por el cuello. Por unos segundos la miró directamente a los ojos y luego la arrastró hacia un contenedor de armamento ubicado en un rincón de la habitación. Una vez más, O´Neil se creyó perdida. Khan la arrojó encima de la caja y quitándole la ropa interior, le abrió las piernas. O´Neil tuvo que sostenerse de donde pudo para evitar que la agitación la hiciese caer de aquella caja. Recostada allí, su cuerpo hervía sobre el frío metal. Y de repente, una lengua. Khan, lamiéndola con una destreza tal que provocaba que sus gemidos fueran casi sollozos. _Sigue._ Suplicaba entre dientes. _No te detengas._ Y él no lo hacía. Con la lengua delineaba cada curva de su sexo en un circuito incesante. La invadía, una y otra vez. Por momentos ella se volvía a mirarlo y veía como él la fulminaba con la mirada desde el horizonte que dibujaba su pubis. _Sigue._  O´Neil estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando Khan se detuvo abruptamente y tomó distancia, contemplándola mientras la enfermera le imploraba que la hiciera acabar. La erección de Khan permanecía intacta "Por... favor... _Te quiero dentro..."_   La enfermera comenzó a masturbarse. Con ambas manos se acariciaba el clítoris y se penetraba, al mismo tiempo que miraba lascivamente a Khan y jadeaba. La sombra de una media sonrisa malévola comenzó a esbozarse en la cara de él. Acercándose a ella una vez más, la tomó por los tobillos y la atrajo hacia él. Luego le elevó las piernas por encima de sus hombros y con un gruñido, la penetró. Fue como si aquél pene hubiese aumentado diez veces su tamaño. Los gemidos de ella se mezclaban con los sonidos guturales que ahora emitía él con cada embestida. _Dentro. Fuera_. Sus grandes manos agarrándola por los glúteos. _Dentro. Fuera._  Una mirada feroz. _Dentro. Fuera_. El sonido de sus músculos chocando contra ella. _Dentro. Fuera_.  _Más._  O´Neil sentía cómo sus pezones se petrificaban, jadeaba palabras ininteligibles y sus sollozos fueron aumentando en intensidad hasta que finalmente el espasmo de un orgasmo nunca antes experimentado le hizo estallar el sexo de placer líquido, contorsionándose con un aullido. Khan, sin embargo, no se detuvo. O´Neil todavía trataba de recuperar el aliento cuando él se retiró de ella, la levantó en vilo por la cintura y apoyándola contra el contenedor de espaldas a él, la penetró analmente. Ella lo sintió entrar y respiró profundamente. Era su primera vez. Khan estaba empapado de ella. O´Neil sentía las piernas como si fueran de gelatina y por un momento temió no poder seguir hasta que un nuevo calor latiéndole en la entrepierna la hizo recuperar las fuerzas. Hábilmente se acopló al ritmo con el cual Khan la penetraba por detrás para al mismo tiempo poder volver a tocarse, mientras se apoyaba en el contenedor. Ya no pensaba, sólo cerraba los ojos y sentía. Estaba bañada en sudor. Khan, reteniéndola por las caderas, de a ratos le lamía y mordisqueaba la espalda salitrosa. O´Neil seguía frotándose el clítoris con desesperación, mojada como jamás lo había estado y disfrutando de los bufidos de él, quien de repente aceleró sus embestidas hasta que, con un rugido, descargó su eyaculación caliente dentro de ella. Casi al mismo tiempo, y con sus propios dedos O´Neil se provocó un segundo orgasmo, tanto o más intenso que el primero, y por un segundo creyó que no podía ser ella la que gritaba de esa manera.

Khan finalmente retiró su pene. O´Neil se desplomó exhausta al suelo, tratando de enfocar la vista y buscando oxígeno. Se quedó acostada en el piso, jadeante, escuchando como su corazón latía violentamente hasta que por fin dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba Khan. Él por su parte, luego de abrir la puerta, observó el lúgubre paisaje klingon a través de la entrada de la cueva, de espaldas a ella, exhibiendo la gloria de su cuerpo aún desnudo. Para O´Neil era inconcebible cómo luego de semejante desempeño él no pareciera agitado, o exhausto, ni siquiera transpirado. Él se dirigió serenamente al armario de ropa, actuando como si ella no estuviese allí. Sacó un pantalón y una chaqueta con los cuales se vistió. Intentando arreglarse un poco el cabello revuelto y con una mueca de satisfacción, O´Neil se incorporó un poco. En el instante en el que intentó abrir la boca para revelar su identidad y contarle todo acerca de su plan, Khan la interrumpió sin siquiera mirarla:     

 -  Ya obtuviste lo que deseabas, mujer. Ahora es momento de recuperar a mi tripulación. Y a mi _esposa_ …

Khan se volvió hacia O´Neil y esta vez sus ojos de hielo la estremecieron de terror.


End file.
